Destoyer Unleashed
by VedettaandOscaro
Summary: What happen when evil is trying to make Shuggazoom city logical? There will be no power primate, no magic, and no robotic monkey. Will the monkey team stop t it before it's too late? Will there be a new friends or new enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is ny first story, sorry no SRMTHFG yet. I will be giving it in Chapter 2. Hope you like it!:D**

 **-Prolog-**

Two people, a man and a woman are running through a thick forest holding two babies, identical twins babies. Roaring, screaming, and cries could be heard at their back. But still, they keep running with heavy heart, unable to look at their back.

Then they stop in front of a big rock. They say some weird words, and then a door appears. They enter a room. Inside, there was nothing but two glowing balls.

The woman hugs both of the babies for the last time, then gives them both a necklace. The man put the babies then read some words aloud from his book. The glowing balls float into the direction of the babies, one glowing ball for each baby. Blinding lights cover both of the babies, then the room get dimmer. No babies or glowing ball to be seen.

"I know you will be here" a voice said. The man and woman look back at the voice direction. "Fear" The man said, "That's right, it's me. Say your last goodbye!" Fear shouted as he blasted the pair with a red light. The pair shouted in pain then it stopped, the pair is nowhere to be seen.

 **So, what do you think? Read and Review! :D**


	2. How it Begin

**So, sorry, no SRMTHFG yet.**

Chapter 1 - How it begin

-15 Years later-

"Oscaro! Vedetta!" The twins look back and saw their friends, Jack and Zack the other twins, and Bill the brain. Jack have a red hair, while Zack have white hair, both of them have the same purple eyes. Bill wear a glasses and have green hair, his eyes are bright orange. "Hey guys!" Oscaro said, she have purple hair and black eyes. "Good afternoon" Vedetta replied, she have a blonde hair with blue eyes, she also wear glasses. Oscaro and Vedetta have some strike of silver hair in some random place.

"Where are you heading?"

" To the library, searching for clues about the 'incident'" Vedetta said in reply

 _Flashback_

 _\- One month ago -_

 _It was a rainy day. The boys had decided to learn in the girls room for a was explaining them how to do a certain number._

 _"Still don't get it" Jack said_

 _"I think my mind is going to blow" Zack said while holding his head_

 _"Let's just take a break for five minutes." Vedetta suggested who is trying to make sense to what Bill was explaining_

 _"Oscaro, could you kindly go down and grab something for us"_

 _"Why, me? Why just not you?"_

 _"Because you are sleeping for the most of the time, so you have more energy than us" Zack answer with a smile_

 _"Fine, but I want to try you're necklace in return" Oscaro pointing at Vedetta's necklace_

 _"Deal"_

 _Oscaro immediately go out the door and return to the room in less then five minutes, in her hand is five can of cold tea._

 _"My prize, please?"_

 _"Here" Vedetta take off her necklace and give it to Oscaro._

 _Oscaro who happily receive it take her necklace and realize the similarities of both necklace. Those two looks like each other, just different color. without thinking, she then match both of them then it start to shine, brighter every minute. Vedetta look for the source of light in shock._

 _"Pull it apart!"_

 _Oscaro try her best to pull their necklace apart, but the force is too powerful._

 _"I can't!"_

 _Vedetta then held her necklace, with all of their strength, the sisters manage to pull it apart. However, every action have effect. Then there's a explosion._

 _"Everybody, Ok?" Bill asked_

 _"I'm fine" Zack said_

 _" I think the explosion only affected the room, not us." Vedetta said with a weak voice_

 _"FIRE!" Oscaro shouted_

 _"Where?" The dust was cleared, and there they saw Jack's hand on fire_

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Hold on!" Zack was about to help his twins, but he fall, he didn't fell any pain or anything. He open his eyes and saw himself floating._

 _"How?" Bill asked. He was about to help Jack but ending up electrifying him._

 _"Jack you ok?" He then touch Jack's hand which is not in fire then Jack wake up._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You just shock me like a shock gun!"_

 _Since then, they realize their power. That explosion has change their life._

 _End of flashback_

"We've been searching about that for around a month. There are nothing about them in my books"

"I have already research about that explosion and stuff in my computer. No result"

"We have given up on searching the information about a week ago"

"V, maybe we just need to start the test" Oscaro suggested

It took some minute for Vedetta to think about what her friends just said and sighed

"We'll go with the test. BUT, we use the safe route."

"Meet at our room, 10 o'clock"

\- 10:00 P.M-

There's a knock on the door. Bill open it and saw the girls

"Come in, sorry about the mess"

"You prepared the barrier right?"

"That's already been done" Bill replied pointing at a pile of desk

" Good, I also bring some medical supplies just in case." Vedetta said

The girls give their necklaces to Jack.

"Countdown"

"5,4,3,2,1!"

Jack match the necklaces and throw it out of the barrier. It begin to shine brighter and brighter every minute. Then it goes dimmer. Now there is a portal standing outside the barrier. Zack suddenly go out the barrier and is heading to the portal.

"ZACK!" shout everyone. But, it's too late, ZAck is now slowly absorb to the portal. Jack grabs his twins leg, not willing to lose him. Bill grabs Jack's hand and his arm is pulled by the girls. They didn't hold long and then they all are absorb to the portal. The portal is closed and both of the necklaces disappear.

 **There goes my first chapter. Sorry if there isn't any SRMTHFG. I promise next chapter will have one. Also, sorry if there is any grammar mistake. Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	3. The Last Dimension

**Now, this chapter will have a little clue SRMTHFG inside it. Hope you like it :D Oh, almost forgot, I did not own SRMTHFG. I only own The Fantsy mask on and Destroyer.**

-Chapter 2- The last Dimension

 _Flashback_

 _After they were absorb to the portal, they found themselves in a destroyed world._

 _"Zack, what were you thinking!"_

 _"Sorry, I just want to take a closer look."_

 _"Keep the fight for later, now let's get back."_

 _They look back to the direction from where they were thrown from, expecting to see a portal. All they see is a perfectly plain ground_

 _"Now what?" Jack complained_

 _Suddenly from nowhere, a pink haired girl jumped in front of them. She have a pair of magenta eyes, wild magenta eyes._

 _"Who are you?" The girl asked_

 _"My name is Vedetta, who are you?"_

 _"Zeyla"_

 _"Alright. Zeyla, me and my friends is suck in here, we don't know what is this place, would you tell us?"_

 _She glared at the little team and then calm down._

 _"You're telling the truth, now follow me, I'll tell you on the way there"_

 _The little team had no choice but to move on and follow her. While they were walking, Zeyla told the team what had happened here. She tell them that a monster called 'Fear' had destroyed this world, which called Fantasy. Now, this world is in pieces, scattering into different dimension/realm. No one could fix it, only one team that by the elder that could do that._

 _"We're here" she said, stopping in front of a statue._

 _"Uh, no mean of teasing, but it's a statue" Zack said full of curiosity_

 _Zeyla just walk on to the statue and a portal appear, the team follow her in shock._

 _"Welcome, to the shelter"_

 _Two boys then came around to Zeyla and ask her something, it's a whisper, the team couldn't hear a single word_

 _"So, this is Rabre" Zeyla said pointing to a boy with brown-gold hair and brown eyes._

 _"That is Guaco" This time pointing to a boy with light blue hair and violet eyes._

 _" Nice to meet you!" Zack said " I'm Zack"_

 _"I'm his twin, Jack"_

 _" Call me Bill"_

 _" The name, Oscaro"_

 _"My name is Vedetta"_

 _"Nice to meet you too"_

 _Right after that, they with their new friends to a strange looking building. Inside, there's a round table and some old people sitting around the table._

 _"They are the Elder"_

 _One of the Elder look at us then he start to shout,"They're here, the team that will save Fantasy is here!" We all are shock with the sentence_

 _Zeyla is the first one to come back to reality and asked," Sorry, but what are you talking about sir?"_

 _"You eight are the chosen team to save Fantasy, the Fantasy Mask on!" Another one said_

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_

 _Then suddenly each of them begin to glow and then some creature pop up._

 _"Look, the legendary creature even choose you!"_

 _After the announcement, they were train to fight. They manage to destroy Fear, but they still need to unite Fantasy. Since then, they travel from one dimension to another dimension to unite Fantasy._

 _End of flashback_

It was a million years ago, how did they live that long, it's because they are immortal. Now they are on a dimensional wormhole, on the way to the last dimension using their ship .Their team also have 8 legendary creature which had chosen the team member, each of the legendary creature had choose a person to be a partner. Zeyla's partner, Frist, is a cloud monster, she has a blue fur really thick and curly, almost like a cloud. Bill partner is a lost soul who have no feet and have a curl in his head, his colour change according to his mood, named Gothly. Jack and Zack have a partners called Mole and Mill, Mole is round shaped mini robot and red, Mill is silver and square shaped mini robot. Guaco's partner is a river soul named Drip, he has a head look like a tear of water with one circular water at the top, he have legs and arm, usually his color is blue, like the sea. Oscaro and Vedetta got tow fairy-demons, name Blizz, the white one, and Blazz, the purple one. It was a silence in the ship.

"We're here" Rabre broke the silence.

Everyone was heading to the main room and saw a beautiful planet

"It's beautiful"

"I agree"

"It is called Shuggazoom" Rabre said then pointing at the area of the planet which have some weird buildings,"And that is Shuggazoom city"

They were amazed at the sight, then there is a loud bang.

BOOM!

"It's the last Destroyer!" Guaco said showing a weird ship in the monitor.

BOOM!

"The ship had too much damage"Zack said, "We must abandon the ship!"

The team start running to a place that looks like a escape pod. Jack sit in front, and the rest at the back. Once everyone is inside, they blast off. They survive the attack and now is heading to Shuggazoom city.

 **There goes Chapter 2, more about the SRMTHFG in the next chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Wrecked

**Disclaimer: I did not own SRMTHFG , I do own Fantasy mask on**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The war is over and Shuggazoom is peaceful. The Hyperforce agreed to put Chiro on school, since he have nothing to do else than training and he have a chance to make some new friends. Currently , Chiro is in his room, doing homework from his school and from Gibson. Antauri is meditating, Gibson is reading a book, Nova is training, Otto and Sprx is playing a video games. Then, the alarm went off, all of the Hyperforce went to the Command Center and saw a ship like thing heading straight for Shuggazoom.

"Any idea what is that?" Nova asked confused

"Nope." Otto added

"It's heading to Shuggazoom!" Sprx alarmed the other

"Then, we shot it down before it hits the city. Hyperforce Go!" Chiro said

They went to their own tube and diengaged the Super Robot to 6 vehicles.

"I've got visual." Gibson said

"On your command, Chiro." Antauri loading his laser ready to fire.

"NOW!" All of the monkey team blast the ship with missiles and lasers, hitting it right on the target.

 **-With the Fantasy mask on-**

"Something closing in" Rabre said

"MISSILES!" Zeyla shouted as the attacks hit the ship

"Impossible! We're invincible!" Bill exclaimed

"Actually,... I kinda disactivated the invincible thing while trying to upgrade it. Hehe..." The white haired boy said with a nervous smile

"WHAT?" All of the member shouted in shock except for Zack who stand, scared.

"We're going to CRASH!" Jack trying to control the ship, ended up to tearing the ship's wheel from it's place.

"We are so doomed." Oscaro looked at the ship's wheel with a scared face. They all saw the ground on the screen and everything is black.

 **-Back to the monkey team-**

"Anything?" Chiro asked

"Yes, 8 children and 8 unidentified creature?" Gibson said looking at his scanner

"Huh?" Chiro asked

"Inside there" He pointed to the wreckage of the ship.

"Who's first?" Otto asked

Nova then started to go inside the wreckage without showing any fear. The rest of the team followed her carefully, just in case of any thing jumping to them. They heard several voice inside of a room as they get inside deeper.

"Anybody awake?" A female voice said.

"I am, Blizz" Another female voice said

"Survivor here!" A voice said, this one sounded like a boy.

" V, How is the other?" Blizz said

"Still unconcious" V replied

Then the door suddenly opened revealing the monkey team to them.

"Hi?" Otto said

 **R &R**


	5. New friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.**

 **-Chapter 4-**

The door suddenly open revealing a girl around Chiro's age wearing a white cloak, she have long blonde hair and some silver hair, she wear a pair of white glasses, behind it is a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She wears a long brown jeans, long yellow sleeves shirt, white leather gloves and a pair of black boots.

"Hi?" Otto said.

"Hello. May I ask, who are you?" She said coldly but calmly.

"I'm Otto!" Otto said cheerfully.

"I'm Vedetta" Vedetta then said calmly

"V, who are they?" The other female voice said. It was a furry ball, pretty much like Thingy, but her eyes is golden, her fur is white and it have a pair of fairy wings.

The monkey team jumped in shock and fall down.

"What is that thing?"Nova shouted, still shocked.

"I am a fairy demon. My name is Blizz" The 'thing' fly cheerfully

"V, a little help lifting this metal?" The boy voice shouted from under a piece of metal. Vedetta's hand started to glow and the metal lifted. Under it, a boy the same age as Vedetta wearing a white jacket, black shirt, and gray jeans. He have purple eyes and messy white hairs. the Hyperforce jaw dropped.

"You have telekinesis power?" Antauri asked

"Not telekinesis, but magic. Every of my team member had one."

"Impossible. It's just not logical!" Gibson complained

"Sometimes, things could be out of logic." Vedetta said. "Trust me, I could not even prove it."

"Thanks!" The boy from under the metal stand up and look at the monkey. He looked at Blizz and was about to ask but was cut off.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Vedetta told the boy

"Ok. I'm Zack, the mechanics of this team." The boy smiling, widely. " So, who are you?"

"We're the Hyperforce, I'm Chiro the leader of this team." Chiro give them a smile.

"I'm Antauri, the second-in-command."

"I'm Nova!"

"I'm S-P-R-X-7-7, but you could call me Sprx!"

"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson, not Mr. nor Hal, just Gibson."

"I'm Otto! I'm also the mechanics of this team!" Otto smiled

"Good! Then you could help me fix this ship then!" Zack then jumped to his feet

"Unfortunately, we must postponed it." Vedetta said

"Come on! Why?" Vedetta then pointed to their other teamates.

"Fine!" Zack's hand start to glow like Vedetta before, then 7 creatures are lifted from the rubble. Both of Vedetta's hand started to glow, then 6 child, around Zack's age, were lifted from the rubble.

"Where should we put them?"

"You could bring them to our Robot." Nova said

"Yeah! You could put them in the Med. Bay!" Sprx added.

"Thank you for your help." Vedetta said

"No problem!" Chiro added

The Hyperforce and their new friends start walking pass the forest, heading to the Super Robot.

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Mini-Monster!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Cool!" Zack look up at the Super Robot

"Want to see the inside?" Chiro open the hatch in the robot's foot, Zack are the first to enter the robot. He dropped the 7 creatures, which if not for the monkey, they might hit the ground. Zack was already at the command center, floating from one place to another, while saying 'Wow' or 'Cool!'.

"Sorry about Zack, he loves mechanics. Where I shall put my friends?"

"Just follow the rest! I'll be with Zack!" Otto said while the others started to walk down the hallway. Vedetta followed them from behind while deep in her thoughts.

'What is this dimension?' Vedetta wondered while trying to remember some of the dimension in Fantasy before it was broken.' Perhaps it's some of the old ones' Vedetta come back to reality. She didn't realized that she now is in a room with several beds and some medical supplies in the cabinet. ' Is this a lab?'Vedetta though.

"Put them in there." Gibson pointed to some beds, Vedetta put her friends to the beds that Gibson meant. The rest of the monkey put the creatures in one same bed, since they are small. Gibson began scanning each of Vedetta's friends one by one.

"Hmm... No external nor internal injuries. They should be awake by tomorrow." Gibson looked on the scanner and his clipboard.

"Thank you for your help, I will be healing the mini-monster then." Vedetta start to walk to the creatures.

"Mini-monster?" The monkey and Chiro give her a confused look.

"It's their kinds" Vedetta put both her hands at top of the unconscious mini-monster and her hands was whispering some strange language, her hands start to form a golden aura, covering the mini-monster. Vedetta then put her hands down and her hands stop glowing. One by one start to wake up and open their eyes.

"Blazzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Blizz fly toward a mini-monster which is similar to her, but her eyes is black and her fur is purple.

"Blizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Blazz shouted back and they huddle which each other.

"This is Blazz, Blizz twin." Vedetta told the monkey.

"Ugh... where are we? Vedetta?" A brown slime thingy with a curly antena at the top of his head asked

"W-who are t-those p-p-people?" A blue cloud creature stutter.

"They are the Hyperforce and we are at their Robot. Why don't you introduced yourself?"

"Ok.. My name is Peek!I'm a floating slime!" The brown slime say.

" I'm a lost soul, call me Ghostly!" A yellow ghost appear, it have a curve in his head.

"Hi! My name is Mill! This is my twin! Mole!" Mill have a white blocky face, body, hands, lastly feet. Mole is the same as Mill, just square replace by circle, and is red.

"We come from the mini-robot family." Mole explain.

"I am Drip, a river soul." Drip have blue body, face, feet, and ear. His face look likes a drop of water with another smaller drop of water floating at the top of his head.

"Does anyone saw Frist?"

Then they noticed that the cloud from before had disappeared. " Don't worry! I know where she go!" Mill shouted

"Where?" Mole obviously annoyed to his brother who shouted in his 'ears' a moment ago.

"To where Zeyla is!" Mill shouted back, earning a glare from Mole.

"You know, you don't need to shout." Mole told his brother in an annoyed tone.

"Who's Zeyla?" Gibson asked

"Zeyla is Frist's partner!" Ghostly said "Wait. Who are you?" pointing to the Hyperforce.

"Oh, I'm Chiro. And this is Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, and Nova." Chiro introduced their identity to the mini-monster.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Drip said.

"Where's the others? All is see is Vedetta." Peek asked while looking around.

"The others are right behind you, except for Zack." The mini-monster immediately look back and fly to different person.

"Who are they?" Nova whispered to Vedetta's ear.

"They introduced themselves later. For now, do you have any space for me, Zack, and the mini-monster to sleep at?"

"We have one empty room. But it's pretty dusty." Sprx said.

"It's fine with me."

"Follow me." Antauri gestures Vedetta to follow him. Vedetta whistles to the mini-monster and gestures them to follow Antauri, who already leaves the Med. Bay. They follow him without complain.


	7. New room

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.**

 **Chapter 6**

-With Otto and Zack-

"So, you are the mechanics of this place? COOL!"

Zack and Otto is having a conversation about mechanics stuff. They become a good friends, since they play the same role in their team.

"You got a blueprint of this place?" Zack wondered

"What for?" Otto asked Zack back.

"In case if I and Vedetta lost." Zack smiled sheepishly. Otto then walked to his room and come out bringing a blueprint.

"Here" Otto scrolled out the blueprint and show it to Zack who start to examining the Super Robot's blueprint.

"Wow! It's really complex!" Zack look at the blueprint in awe.

"Wanna see the other that I have?" Otto asked

"Sure!" Zack then looked to Otto

Once Otto leaves, Zack took out a white locket. He opened the locket, 'Scan' he though in his head and the locket scanned the blueprint and after it was done, he quickly hide it. 'Good, now just need to wait until night, meet up with Vedetta, and hunt our food'. Otto then comes back with a lot of scrolls in his robotic hands and his tail holds several more.' Before that, gotta look at the cool blueprints!' Zack then help Otto unscrolled the blueprints and looked at them.

-Back to Vedetta , Antauri, and the mini-monster-

"This is where you will be sleeping." Antauri turn on the light, revealing an empty, dusty room.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Vedetta told Antauri.

"Our pleasure." Antauri leaves the room and the door close behind him.

"Wait! Where's Zack?" Antauri open the door and looked at the white robot.

"He will be back, Otto will escort him here." Antauri then closed the door with his telekinesis.

"Who's Otto?" Ghostly scratch his head.

"He's like the other monkey, but green and have a black eyes." Blizz explained.

"Okay. Next, are we seriously going to sleep here?!" They then realized that the room is dirty with only one lamp and a lot of dust and cobwebs.

"Yes, that's why, you eight will clean it while Zack and I will grab some food in the city." The mini-monster was shocked, Frist was about to faint. Before she could faint, the door opened behind her making her shock for the second time and hiding behind Vedetta. Otto and Zack was talking about the blueprints they just saw and was standing in front the door. Otto then saw the mini-monster and he then hugged the mini-monster, except Frist, which is squeezing them.

"THEY'RE CUTE!" Otto shouted while jumping up and down.

"Otto." Zack call the green monkey name. Otto looked at the 7 mini-monster who have a bluer face then before and released them.

"T-thanks…. Zack." Ghostly said between breathe.

"By the way, This is where you'll be sleeping!" Otto held both of his hand out.

"Okay. Thanks Otto!"

"Ur welcome. Gotta clean up my blueprints. Bye!" Otto wave his hand to Zack while running out. Zack wave back and closed the door.

" I got the blueprints." Zack open his locket and it shows a 3D hologram of the Super Robot.

"Also a way out, without being find out with any ways." Then the hologram showed a line connecting their location to their way out.

" You eight, cover up for us." Vedetta opened a vent.

"How?" The eight of them say at the same time

"You could morph to our figure, right?" The eight nodded. " Use that." With that the two teens went up the vent. " Also, cleanup could you?" Zack said before closing the vent. The eight mini-monster just sigh.

 **A/N: Read and Review!**


	8. The Cat and The Squirel

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.**

 **Chapter 7**

The monkey had gather in the kitchen to eat dinner. Chiro then went to the kitchen and realized that Zack and Vedetta are not in the kitchen.

"Hi Team! I'll call Zack and Vedetta fo dinner! Bye!" Before anyone said anything, Chiro had gone through the a while walking, Chiro arrived in front of Zack and Vedetta's room. He press a button to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked the door, only to be responded by a big crash, which make Chiro panicked, afraid of anything bad happen.

"Hey! Everything alright?" Chiro shouted while banging the door. The door suddenly opened, dust came from inside.

"*cough* I told you! Be careful!" Vedetta shouted

"Geez, I'm sorry V!" Zack told her back. Both of the teens are covered in dust from head to toe.

"Umm… what happened in there?" Vedetta and Zack looked nervous, then the mini-monster popped up.

" It's…Uhh… Zack!" Ghostly said

" He makes a …. tornado, yeah a big tornado to clean up faster." Peek said.

"He end up losing control of the tornado and make us spin around the room." Blazz said

"Now, Mill and Blizz is unconscious because… they hit the wall!" Zack added.

"Maybe Gibson cou-"

"NO! They could… heal their-self, yeah they have healing power." Zack and Vedetta smile nervously.

"Okay… Anyway, we're having dinner. Care to join?" Chiro asked

"Sure, be there in a sec." Zack then joined the mini-monster and Vedetta in their room and locked the door.

'That was weird.' Chiro thought to himself while walking back to the kitchen .

"Where are Zack and Vedetta?" Otto asked while getting another bite from his hoverburger.

"They said that they will be here soon." Chiro took his hoverburger and sit in the corner, next to Antauri. The monkey team eat their hoverburger, except for Antauri which is eating a bowl of salad, leaving two hoverburger for Zack and Vedetta. After a hour, the two young teens had yet to come, the monkey team had finished eating.

"Chiro, did they say how long exactly is 'soon'?" Anaturi asked. Chiro shook his head.

" Maybe they are tired from the whole crashing stuff." Chiro suggested.

"Anyway, I will just deliver their food." Nova said picking up the remaining two hoverburger.

"This one! I'm sure!" Zack voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Finally!" Zack and Vedetta then entered the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Sprx crossed her arm.

"Looking for the kitchen." Vedetta said, " And my tour guide doesn't know where is it either." Vedetta point out at Zack.

"Hey! It's my first time here also!" Zack try to defend himself.

'Something's odd' Chiro thought again to himself 'Vedetta accent, as if it's disappear.'

"So, what do we have for dinner?" Nova gave Zack and Vedetta their hoverburger.

"It's a hoverburger."

"Does it contain meat?" Vedetta asked

"Of course!"

"Uhh… We will eat it at our room." Vedetta pulled Zack.

"He-he-Hey!" Zack try to break free. Then the alarm went off.

"What's that?" Vedetta let go of Zack.

"It's the alarm. If it went off, that's mean the city is in danger." Gibson explained while typing something.

"What is the 'danger' then?"

"A girl in a cat costume and a boy in squirrel costumes?" Sprx raised his eyebrows

"They were found in the forest with a body, their body is covered with body's blood." Chiro added

"So that's the danger." Nova said, "The police could handle those things, right?"

"They also have a great fighting skills." Antauri added.

"Come on! Let's catch them before they murder someone else." Otto shouted

"Coming!" The monkey team exited the robot and head to the park, where the fight happened. While Zack and Vedetta stand, frozen in place, watching at the girl and the boy that were fighting the police. 'It can't be them, right?'

 **R &R**


	9. Just an Accident

**Disclaimer: I did not own SRMTHFG**

 **-Chapter 8-**

The monkey team arrived at the park, immediately they saw the culprits, which was fighting the police. The monkey team attacks the culprits without hesitation. Despite their skill, the culprits are outnumbered and soon were surrounded by the monkey team.

"Give up! You're surrounded!" Chiro shouted to the two teens. The teens have blood all over their face and body. They shot the monkey team an angry and creepy glare. Chiro was scared, but he then saw something beneath those bloody faces. Sad, fear, worry and confused. 'They're a killer, how come they have those faces?' Chiro thought to himself.

"We will surrender, but please. Help our friend in the forest, I'll give you the coordinate, just save him, he's hurt." The boy said while they both put up their hands.

"Shall we trust them?" Antauri asked to Chiro, Chiro looked at the two teens, worry written all over their face.

"We'll help them, but if it was a trick, there will be punishment." Chiro said while handcuffing the girl. She mumbled some word and sigh in relief. The two teens were put inside the policeman after the boy gives Gibson the coordinate.

"Yes! Finally, back to the Super Robot!" Sprx said while fist bumping to the air.

"Hey! We still need to help the person that those teens said." Nova hit Sprx in the head. Sprx hold his head while shouting "OUCH!"

"Let's go, the faster the better." Otto yawned.

"The person is in the forest, not to deep." Gibson start walking into the forest, followed by the other.

After a while walking, they reach the destination. What they saw was a scary, like in the horror movie. A man was lying with blood all over his body. They then realized, it's the crime scene.

"I-Is this some kind of tr-trick?" Sprx asked, scared of the sight.

"No, he is alive, just unconscious." Gibson start to tend the man, "He might just been struck by a lightning."

"Then why is he bleeding?" Nova asked while slowly opening her eyes.

"I don't think its blood." Otto then start walking near the man. He licks the 'blood'.

"OTTO!" Everybody shouted at him and gave him a disgusting looks.

"What? It's just tomatoes." They all stand dumbstruck.

"So if this place is the crime scene, that man is the victim, which means the two teens is innocent!" Chiro shouted.

"There was never a murder, just an accident!" Nova said.

"We must help those two kids!" Sprx said

"Gibson and I will bring this man to the hospital, the rest go to Ranger 7 to free the teens." Anaturi help Gibson support the unconscious man. They all nodded and went to complete their assigned mission.

 **R &R**


End file.
